


Компромиссы

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чихиро закопался в одеяло и перевернулся. Поёрзал и замер досыпать ещё минут пять. Десять. Пятнадцать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромиссы

Чихиро выключил пятый будильник. Болели нижние веки, болела голова, в глаза будто насыпали песка. Он ненавидел просыпаться.

Чихиро закопался в одеяло, перевернулся, отчего домашняя футболка закрутилась. Он поёрзал и замер досыпать ещё минут пять. Десять. Пятнадцать.

— Маюзуми-сан.

Чихиро перекосило. Он высунул голову из тёплого кокона и мрачно уставился на Куроко. Засранец был одет, причёсан, и сейчас примерно сидел на пятках и читал его, Чихиро, книгу.

— Маюзуми-сан, ты опоздаешь, — отметил Куроко, не поднимая взгляда от книги, и перевернул страницу.

Чихиро отвернулся и натянул одеяло на голову.

Подремать ему не дали даже минуту. Настойчивая мелодия ввинтилась в мозг. Чихиро зарычал и резко откинул одеяло.

— Выключи.

Куроко продолжил читать.

— Но я не знаю, где мой телефон, Маюзуми-сан.

— Тогда найди его.

Куроко поднял на него взгляд. Маюзуми уже начал терять терпение, как Куроко моргнул.

— Не могу, Маюзуми-сан. Я занят, — он приподнял книгу и опустил её обратно на колени.

Чихиро вскочил и пошёл на звук. Телефон Куроко нашёлся в кармане его куртки, в который он без стеснения залез и увидел светящееся на дисплее «Маюзуми-сан».

— Я терпеть тебя не могу, — сказал Чихиро мрачно и зевнул.

— Зато ты проснулся. — Куроко сбросил вызов, отложил его телефон в сторону, затем аккуратно закрыл и убрал книгу и поднялся на ноги. — Сделаю тебе кофе, — сказал он, проходя мимо.

Чихиро вытянул руку, не давая ему пройти. Куроко вопросительно поднял взгляд. Чихиро прочертил пальцем по его горлу сверху вниз и оттянул наглухо застёгнутый ворот. На светлой коже темнели укусы.

— Сделай, — хмыкнул Чихиро, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Куроко краснеет. — Будь так добр.


End file.
